Shadows of the Night
by alexandriajames96
Summary: Arianna's childhood wasn't a fairytail, depression, abuse and neglection was an everyday thing since her mom died. After the opportunity to be free the four ninjas take her in as one of the family, training to be one of them. Raphael and her are always bumping heads till something happens to all of them that bring her closer to him. But during that her world begins to change again
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone, so we all know the new TMNT is coming out soon "ah!". Which is why I'm making a story based off from that movie, plus I have to say the new ninja turtles are awesome!. Also I'm going to be adding a character to the group, she'all be around the same age as them. Tends to keep to herself, swift, clean wit:h ninja weapons,quick and has a kind heart when not noticed. "Arianna" is her name, but I'm getting a bit ahead , In the first chapter and a half it'll be about she came across the four ninja turtles.

Its gonna be a work in progress so hope you guys help and if any great ideas you wanna add to ump the would be great.

Thanks :-)


	2. Escape to freedom

It was around 10:00p.m. when it began to pour down on N.Y.C and it wasn't really helpful to Arianna's situation. For the past four days she's ran off from her so called "home", her mother died two years ago and parental custody of her went to the stepfather. Things throughout those years got worse,her step dad was a alcoholic and got abusive when questioned, though she never really said much. At school kids and teachers would see bruises on her face and neck, Arianna never showed any torturment or depression, even when asked if she was abused at home she'd always shake her head no. She was a tough, smart kid, figured that only a few more years of this would fade and things would get better, but one night became worse than all the rest combined.

When she came home there was shattered glass and beer bottles every where, then she heard foot stomping from the kitchen toward her"You little bitch!," he said in rage and pulled her by the hair and toward the bedroom, when threw her at the dresser he slammed the door. "I gotta call from your principle and said that they were reported that one teacher saw bruises on her back, fucking did that on purpose to rat me out didnt ya!, he yelled before kicking her stomach in, she cringed from the pain but did nothing,"You never have any shit to say,...tough little girl arent ya?".

She was grabbed by her front shirt and was brought at eye level, "Answer me dammit!", everything she felt from the bruises to the pain he inflicted on her everyday became numb. All she had was this look that he sensed was her saying he was pathetic, "Find since you won't talk", he threw her on the bed making her uniform shirt rip,"I'll make you talk" when he said that she saw a devilish and peverted smile on his face. Knowing that one night it would come to this she was prepared, she let her body seem relaxed and turned her head to the side."Heh, not even gonna fight, always knew you wanted this" he said while sliding off this pants and climbing on top of her. Arianna breathed silently and waited for the right moment, she could feel his reached breath touching her skin, his hands were roam up her leg while the other held her shoulder down.

His touch was getting more rough and her skirt was close to being torn off, "Fuck these uniform skirts are a pain" he grumbled , at that moment when he glanced down to look she pushed his head and kneed him in the face. He fell back and hit the dresser"Gah! Fucking little.." his vision was blurred and saw her ran out the room "come're!". She heard him scattering behind and made it to her room, locking it before he came within four metters from it. He banged fierecly and screamed for her to open up, while she grabbed the "ready to go" bag from underneath the bed and going through the window to the fire escape. She reached the bottom before hearing the door crash down"wh..you can't run away little bitch!" she heard him yell while running down the alley"Free..I'm free" she repeated hopefully in her mind.

During those few days she stayed in small cheap hotels with the money she saved up for the emergency escape plan, she packed a weeks of food worth in her bag. But two days after some group of muggers ganged up on her and stole everything she had. The third day she had to sleep under a bridge, though she didn't sleep much at all, thinking about what to do know, wishing that things were the way they were before her mothers death and her never meeting that asshole. The thought of her mother brought tears streaming down her face"mommy...mommy"she silently cried into her knees.

The next morning turned out to be good, an old lady at the park shared her breakfast and gave her a few dollars to buy some fresh clothes. She managed to buy a pair of sweatpants and a cute jacket, later in the evening she was starving. Thankfully there was a hot dog stand near buy, she pointed to a water bottle and hotdog, when she was given what was asked she realized that she was broke. Knowing that she should give back the food, her stomach was acheing of hunger, with no choice she ran off with the food, the stand guy chased her down two blocks before dying out. Feeling guilty about what had happened, she ate her food in shame. When it became dark she wandered the lower part of the city, hoping to find an abandoned home or shack to sleep in.

Before turning down the sidewalk, Arianna saw a group of guys walking toward her direction. She tried to walk back but one of them called out to her"aye lil mama, whatcha doing out by yourself?", she didn't reply and started walking a little faster. Their footsteps behind her were getting closer, she knew they weren't wanting to talk and started running as fast her feet could take. They started chasing after her,"Aw come on we jus wanna talk promise!", she knew they thats not what they had in mind and tired to loose them down the subway station. Itwas empty when she reached the station tunnel and heard them getting closer, thinking fast she hide behind an old newspaper holder.

Their footsteps stomped down the stairs and they were breathing heavy,"Come on out little girl, we won't hurt ya..much" one of them snickered out. Arianna's heart was racing and her hands were shaking from fear of being hurt by these creeps. One of their shadows were getting closer to the newspaper holder, she covered her mouth from her breathing nervously. It was getting closer with every heart beat, not wanting to look she closed her eyes , waiting for whatever would happen. Peeking one eye open the shadow was gone, she slowly poked her head to see them gone,sighing with relief she got up and started to walk back to the exit stairs. Suddenly something grabbed her backnhood and made her fall on her back"now now now, where ya think your goin?" one of them with a shaved head said above her. She tried getting up but was pinned down by both arms and legs"Let's see what we got here boys" the guy said while kneeling down at her, he examined her face and grin"Quite a beauty, nice eyes and cute lips" she shook her head away and tried to fight herself free.

Then she felt his hand go to her jacket zipper and pulled it down, she whimpered and shook her body from stopping him, feeling the cool air touching her skin and their eyes beaming down at her, she coulding afford to buy at t-shirt and only got the jacket leaving her to wear her bra underneath. "Whoa no shirt and nice set of breasts" both guys said while grinning devilishly,tears began to form and she thrashed her body around. Then one of them put his weight on top of her" Now now its OK, we won't hurt you, this feel good promise.", not wanting this to happen, her tears streamed down" mm..mom..my" she silently yelp out. Before the guy could begin groping her the light above broke,"what the?!", then the next one"The hell, who's fucking with us?!",as soon as they got up Arianna crawled over to the wall and covered herself. While peeping through her sleeve she saw they creeps looking around for who ever was there, suddenly she saw a shadow dash out and attack one of them, then another one taking down both at the same time. One of the guys brought out a gun and started shooting, unexcepted a chain lashed around his arm and pulled him into the dark, all that was left is the shaved head guy.

"Don't know who your fucking with", she could tell he was getting scared, then there was a footstep coming from the dark"come any closer and.."then he turned back at Arianna"I'll kill this little girl!"he yelled while pointing the gun at her. Arianna looked up at him in traumatic fear, suddenly something landed in front of her and stood up over her. It was too dark to make out the person, but who ever it was made the guy gasp out in fear"What the fuck... stay away from me!" ,he cried while running up the stairs. The she heard laughing"hehe did ou see him running like"Ah dont hurt me!" What a wussy", "Yea, did you see me take down both those guys, like kapow!" So bad", slowly she stood up and walked over to where the voices were coming from. Tripping over she bumped into something hard and built, "oh my bad, hey you alright?" ,she looked up to respond and saw a strange thing looking at her. Gasping she fell on her behind and crawled back from it,"Mikey don't scare her.", "what do you except, of course she'll be scared,idiot.","Easy Raph, she's just a little shaken up. Hey relax we're not gonna hurt you.". Suddenly four figures come from the dark, they looked like turtles but with a human figure, each wore a colored bandana, and they also seemed to be young,maybe around her age. One with the blue bandana kneeled toward her slowly"Im Leo,we won't hurt you, I promise", he said while holding his hand out to her. She looked at it nervously then at the others, they stared at her in a assuring way, hesitantly she took his hand and was brought to her feet.

Ahhh! I think this chapter went well, hopefully you all like it.:-)


	3. Hostage Alert

10 years later

It was close to closing time at the tai chi gym, "Whoa, man today was brutal", "yeah, mmh hey go tell that girl over there we're closing up", the employee looked back to see a young girl with short black hair kicking and hitting the punching bag.

"Yea sure",he started walking over toward her.

"Excuse me miss were about to close...hey miss its time to..".

He touched her shoulder and surprised she was about to lash in a defense swing and stopped realizing who it was.

He noticed that she had head phones in so that's why she didn't hear him, she pulled both out .

"Its about closing time , ..sorry if I surprised ya.".

Arianna grabbed her workout bag and walked out of the building, looking at her digital watch it was close to 9:30 p.m..

Firguring that no body made dinner again she stopped by Pizza Hut and got three boxes of pepperoni and went to Subway for herself.

When finished she started heading down the main street, just a few blocks down she saw a few people coming down the same side walk.

One of them was a some what friend from her night classes, Ciara.

"Aye Arianna!", she yelled.

Arianna avoided and made a turn down an alley.

"Arianna wait up!", she said while running over.

When Ciara reached the corner alley she was gone,"where'd she go?",

"come on Ciara we're gonna miss the movie", she looked around once more she went back over to her group.

Arianna slides down the ladder and sighed in relief, if Ciara knew where she was lived things will be at high risk.

Taking a few seconds to wrap the pizza boxes together and put her sand which inside the bag she started running down the sewer line.

Its nice to run down here once you've got used to the bad smell, making a quick turn she grabbed hold of a pipe and swung down the secret tunnel.

"Ahh", she landed with ease and walked over to a brick wall, knocking on it twice she poked the hidden lock and twisted it, making the secret door open.

When she entered there was ruckus and talking going on.

"Look I'm saying that Godzilla can beat a giant crocodile",Mike asked

"Mikey what the hell are you talking about?", Leonardo asked.

"Come on guys who would win? Raph back me ..hey Arianna!"

Raph and Donnie turned to see her taking off her shoes and opening her bag.

"So how was your free time, bring anything back?" Mikey asked while trying to see inside her bag.

Arianna pointed over to the counter and he smiled extra big,"Heck yea pizza!, you rock girl" he cheered while running over to the pizza boxes.

Grabbing out her subway she went over and sat on the other end of the couch with Raph, she could feel him staring and looked up.

"What did you do earlier?"he asked looking at her with curisoty, she opened her sandwich and began eating, and shook her head nothing.

After many years of being with the turtles she was still silent around them, the only person trustful to talk to was Master Splinter, when first intreduced to him it was abit unusual.

But for a certain reason there was something about him that made her know that she was in good hands, once the whole her staying with them was in order the turtles slowly got used to her, Raph slowly began to tolerate her.

The first few training seasons he would be a little rough on her, Leo would help and reassure her that its nothing personal and that he's making her tougher.

Years went by and Arianna was progressing at their level, a couple of times she was the one being rough on Raph, Master Splinter was pleased with her and the turtles accepting for how well they've gotten along.

Leo walked out of Splinters hamber and saw Arianna sitting on the couch, "Hey your back home" he said giving her a hug from behind.

She smiled abit and watched him go over to Donnie and Mikey for pizza, when she was bout to bite into the sandwich ,Raph grabbed her hand and took a big bite out of it.

He looked and saw her annoyed facial expression," What, I'm kinda getting tired of pizza,plus that sand which looked tastey" he said with a cheeky smile.

Arianna handed it to him and got up with a huff, then started walking over to her room chamber.

Raph watched her disappear"Geez when is she ever gonna talk?"

"She does talk Raph, just to master Splinter"Mikey pointed out while inhaling his pizza.

Leo went over to Raph and sat next to him,"We just need to give her more time, she's just has a tough shell to break through".

Raph looked at him and sighed"Yea whatever.".

Even though the guys thought Raph didn't care much for Arianna, he does have a soft spot for her that's been growing all these years.

Arianna got out of the built in shower Donnie installed for her, drying of she went over to her bed where she placed her clothes to change into.

She already put on her bra,panties, pants and shoes, when she glanced up a mirror hanging on the wall. Arianna could make out the bruises that still lingered on her back and the side of the core, lightly she traced them and looked away.

After she was finished Donnie was yelling for everyone to come quick, wondering what's going on she grabbed her black hooded jacket and cover mask before running out to them.


	4. Camera Flash

Everyone was gathered where Donnie had his serveillance screens, each one had view from inside the Subway station.

"What's the big situation Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Not good, the surveillance is picking up heavy Foot clan activity" Donnie said enhancing every screen.

Arianna saw people being held at gun point and the Clan sticking something to the walls, "Their taking hostages, he he looks like our night got exciting.", Raph said with enthusiasm.

She looked at Leo to know what's the plan,"Let's rock and roll guys", he said before running over to his weapon.

"Yea time to kick some ass!" , Mickey said before fist bumping Raph.

While following behind them Arianna put on her hoodie and face mask only showing her eyes,they ran till reaching the Subway heading towards the Foot clan.

She ran up Raph back and jumped to it,"Hey I'm not a fucking ramp!", he said irritatedly.

Donnie and Mike snickered and soon followed, Leo land behind Arianna then Raph.

"How far till we reach them? ",Leo yelled out for Donnie to hear.

Donnie looked through his machine eye wear and saw how much meters we had left" About 400 meters!".

She pulled out her Gungfu and swung it around getting ready.

The tunnel station lights were in perfect view,"wait for it...let's go!" Leo yelled then they all jumped off.

Arianna did her first part in using her Gungfu to knock out some lights so the hostages couldn't see 'em, guns started shooting.

Mickey attacked two Foot ninjas and Donnie grabbed one and threw him inside the moving subway, Arianna saw a girl in a yellow jacket fall back when that happened.

She was about to go over to her when a bullet fire passed , swinging her Gungfu she caught the ninja and threw him hard into the wall.

Raph swing kicked one over flew over her head.

"This is our city!"Arianna smirked to herself, it was cute when Raph got serious.

Leo yelled for her attention and she looked behind to react to dodge a surprise attack, she elbowed and upper kicked the ninja.

Soon enough most of the Foot ninjas were taken out, Donnie ran to the stairs and yelled for them to follow.

When Raph was close to the stairs one more came from the side and attacked him unexpectedly, he stumbled back almost fall onto the tracks.

Then a chain caught his arm and pulled him up, he was about to attack the ninja when he saw Arianna kicked flipped him and punched him to the ground.

She whipped the chain and caught the end of it, and noticed Raph looking over at her.

"Raph, Arianna come on!" Mikey yelled down, Raph shook his head then ran up and Arianna followed.

"I didnt need your help", Raph hissed at her.

Reaching to outside she saw Mikey and them taking out more Foot ninjas,when they were finished police sirens were heard not far.

"Crap let's go"Leo said running up to the building, Arianna leaped to the fire escape bars and swung herself up past Leo reaching the top before they all did.

They were all breathing heavy and looking at each other, "Hell yeah thats what I'm talking about!" Raph rooted out.

Donnie and Mike responded,"You threw that ninja in that moving subway, totally sick!"Mike said to Donnie.

Arianna smiled and looked up at Leo standing on the Roof edging," We're like shadows of the night, completely unseen." ,three of them were about to hi five when something flashed behind them.

They all froze where they stood, "What the hell is that!",Raph whispered.

"Its a camera flash!",Donnie whispered back.

"We know it's a camera flash genius"

"Who's behind the camera flash?".

"According to my calculations it's a girl." Donnie stated.

"Are we gonna kill her?" Mikey asked

"What?!"

"With kindness " Mike said jokingly..Arianna turned her head slightly to see someone trying to climb back down when the ladder broke off , acting fast she swung her Gungfu and caught the person before pulling her in.

When pulling she could make out who it was, it was that girl from the subway station.

She feel to the floor holding a phone in her hand.

Shit,she took our picture,Arianna hissed to herself.

Leo was about to say something before Raph leaped and land in front of the girl making her jump.

"Give me the camera.",he said in a dark tone.

"ooh look hes doing his-Batman voice-", Mike said mimiking him.

The looked up to Raph face with complete shock in her eyes, Mike said something completely out of context getting his attention.

"We can hear you!"he yelled,the girl began standing up while still looking at him.

Before he could finish his threat Leo leaped over and landed behind them.

" Back off Raph" he ordered, huffing out a frustrated groan he stepped away.

"I only saw Bat Man once" he stated.

Arianna watched Raph as he walked pass and turned her attention back to the girl,"So miss would you "please" hand over the camera?",Leo asked.

Which each he took toward her the more she backed away, till she bumped into Mike.

"Whoa whoa hey chill, it's just a mask see, don't freak out. Right?.."he said while taking it off.

The girl started freaking out more then fainted to the ground.

"oh I think that went well."Donnie said sarcastically.

"Well at least she didn't scream".Mikey stated

Leo thought for a minute and stood beside Arianna"We'll wait till she wakes up and set things straight.". she looked at him then at the girl

Stupid girl


	5. Catching names

It was about a good four minutes before the girl started coming too, the guys huddled over her while Arianna watched from the side line twirling her shiv on the ground.

"Breathing stabilizing. "Donnie said.

"Why the hell are we still here playing doctor, just leave the broad.", Raph said getting frustrated.

"We can't just leave her unconscious. "Leo stated to him.

"Correction she a hot chick unconscious, which makes her our responsibility. ", Arianna rolled her eyes at what Mike said.

The girl started waking up from the bright light flashing in her face, snapping his fingers Donnie analyzed her face,"Miss..miss can you hear me, do you know what city you're in?" he asks.

"Have you seen that video with the cat playing chop sticks with the chop sticks..","Cut it out Mike."Leo said while pushing him away.

"Guys come on, give her some air." Don said,the girl looked up to see the guys staring down at her, doing her best no to freak out again, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Wh..Who are you?"she asked

"Well miss..um .we're ninjas."Leo said leaning over her putting his hands together.

"We're mutants',Raph added in a husked tone.

"Well technically we're turtles",Donnie stated

Before three of them stood up Mikey stepped in,"Oh and we're teenagers,but we can still have adult conversation.".

"Shut up Mikey"Raph said before flicking the back of his head,Arianna shook her head at Mikeys added intel. He's always the one trying to flirt, sometimes he would be that way with her but he knew better. The girl stood up slowly,trying to peice evrything together.

"So your Ninja,Mutant,Turtle,Teenagers?',She asked with a sense of confusion.

"Well if you put it that way it sounds ridiculous."Donnie stated with a smile.

Arianna saw the speechless look on her face.

"See she's looking at us like we're freaks, I bet that's why you took our picture wasn't it, to show to your friends?" Raph asked in a ticked off tone.

"Dude that's a good thing; maybe she has hot friends " Mike suggest with a cheeky smile.

"You looking for this", Raph said holding the phone in his hand." No no please don't break it please." she begged.

Leo snatched the phone from him,"How many times do I have to say it, we don't break things we fix them. Donnie already swiped the phone genius problem solved.",.

Arianna watched Raph ' temper start to rise and he shoved Leos shoulder " Who the hell put you in charge."

"You know who did.".

"Ooh tension, you guys been fight about this for thirty minutes now?".

"Leonardo, we got to book it before Master Splinter gets home." Donnie reminded.

Leo shook his head ok then walked over to the girl and handed her the phone, then he pointed his sword at her. "Do not speak of this to anyone, if so we will find you, April O'Neil?"He said in a serious tone.

"We're on the move Raphael."

"Yea..we'll find you, O'Neil"Mikey said in a creepy tone.

Arianna looked at him with a annoyed expression.

"Sorry that came out super creepy , he ..hum..we will find you." he said pointing at her.

Raph and Donnie jumped down the building , soon did Mikey. Arianna was about to follow before Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to help her get back home." he said

She looked at him with a displeased look"Just make sure she gets back safe and keep an eye on her"He whispered in that last sentence.

With no choice she shook her head yes, "See you back home." he said before jumping watched them rush off toward the man hole the came out from , before turning her attention to April she heard the guys yell "Shut up Mikey!".

It took her fifteen minutes to reach the bottom after Arianna was waiting that long, soon they started heading to where her apartment was. Luckly it was only five blocks away, April kept glancing over at Arianna, scencing she wasn't fond of walking her home.

"So you were the one that saved me from falling, thank you" she said

Arianna didnt respond, things slowly felt akward. April scrolled through her camera to keep from making a fool of herself.

They were a block away from the apartment, Arianna glanced to see her keeping herself occupied

Sighing she removed her hood "Your welcome..." she said in a calm voice

April looked at her in surprise, her hair was short and shiny, also her skin was a light Mocha color, and her eyes from and angle look light green.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" April asked, she didn't answer right away, having a hard time to think about telling her.

"Arianna, my names Arianna."

A few minutes later they were right in front of her apartment building, April turned around to face her,"Well thank you for helping me home.".

Arianna stood there silent staring at her, April felt somewhat awkward.

"Would you like to come in?"No...I have to get back home." Arianna said the went to turn around to leave when her hand was caught.

"At least come in for a little .."

"Let go of my fucking hand", she growled, obidently April did.

Not even looking back at her she started walking back to the man hole, somewhere she did feel a little guilty for snapping at her, she's just not used to people being friendly to her.


	6. Unexpected reaction

When Arianna made it back everyone was already out in their rooms, except for Raph who was snoring on the couch.

Walking past with out waking him she went to her room to take a quick shower,for some reason Raph kept on coming to her mind.

Ever since she could remember they've always been distant, when ever they'd but seem to get close he always push her away.

After drying off she threw on a long t-shirt and put on girl blue boxers, then walked out to go over to the fridge.

She grabbed herself a water bottle and took a long sip of it, suddenly she heard Raph mumbling something in his sleep.

Watching him for a second she went over to the couch and leaned over him, Raph looked somewhat peaceful when he's sleeps.

Arianna lightly traced the outline of his shell before touching his arm.

Just a touch of her finger Raph suddenly grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled his blade to her neck, she looked at him nervously while his hazel eyes stared at her.

He removed the blade and shook his head,"Geeze, don't do that shit again, thought you were an intruder" he said with a groggy and irritated voice.

Arianna felt her neck and sat down beside him, giving him a bleak stare. Raph huffed and flipped through the channels on the T.V,they both watched shows for what seemed like two hours and it was only 1:30 a.m.

She could feel him glancing over at her, for some reason it was like he wanted to say something but was afraid.

Then the remote control fell on the floor making them both jump a little, with a irritated groan he reached over to grab it.

Slowly Arianna crawled over to him and reached her arms around his shoulders.

Raph froze when feeling her mouth against his skin.

"What are you doing...Arian.",before he could finish she chomped at his neck real hard.

"Gah! what the hell?" he asked hissed while rubbing his neck and looking at her.

Arianna roughly pushed him flat on the couch and layed on his chest.

"Arianna...", he could feel her arms tightly holding him, her steady heart beat against his chest.

With a genlte touch he patted her head, not for sure what was going on but felt oh so good.

Arianna could hear his heart beat going fast, she couldn't tell if hers is too, but could feel butterfly's fluttering in her stomach.

Raph could feel her body perfectly against him and his mind couldn't take it, not the fact that he didn't hate it but that her chest and an soft lean body was against his lower region.

Thankfully he learned to control his arousal when being around her, but being this close to her made it more difficult.

Then she lifted her head to look up at him, they stared at each other before he said something.

" About earlier,If you hadn't help me I'd probably be train kill"He said jokingly.

She couldn't help but smile a little, to which it that surprised him since he hardly ever seen her smile.

Her hand reached to his face , and it sent chills down his spine. Raph breathing began to hitch up and he pushed her hand away gently before getting up.

"I don't think thats a good idea Arianna"He said without trying to sound nervous

Arianna could tell he's trying to control the urge to do something, ignoring him she reached with both hands to grab his face soothingly.

He saw compassion in her eyes and something else, his heart was racing out of control.

With a soft sigh she leaned up to him, he didn't know what to do and just blinked his eyes tight shut.

She lightly ghosted her lips against his and leaned into his ear.

"Goodnight ," she whispered softly then got up and walked back to her room.

Raph sat there unable to comprehend what just happened, something that deep down he wanted came true and he was dumbstruck what to do.

And to top that off she actually spoke to him, after ten years she spoke.

"Those soft, delicate lips,Damn" was all he could say while stairing up into space.


	7. Slowly breaking her wall

Arianna's alarm went off on her wrist watch, while turning it off she sat up and stretch her body out.

What had happen last night still lingered in her mind, the way her whole body felt tingly being that close to him, it was a new feeling she'd never experienced .

Before drifting of into fantasy land she snapped back to reality.

The started putting on her under armor pants and her Muscle shirt, then head out to the training chamber, but not before running into Raph and Mike.

They stopped and stared at each other, he could see her face turn a little red.

"Morning girl, heading to the training room?',Mikey asked

She shook her head before brushing past them quickly, they both watched as she rushed over into the room.

"Whoa what was that all about?."Donnie asked coming out his room

Raph shook his head "No idea."

Arianna was shaking her previous thoughts away to get started with trainning, before doing anything she pull out her little music speaker and placed it in the middle of the floor.

For the past hour in a half she did blocking, kicking minouver, strike forms and flips, when finished she was coated in sweat.

Throwing off her shirt Arianna grabbed hand towel and wiped the sweat off her arms and chest , after that she plugged her phone into the aux cord of the speakers.

This song was on her repeat ever since last week, the rhythm of the music brought out her dancer to bother checking to see if the door was closed she started dancing

/ozAxBYz_4Xo

Leonardo was coming out from Master Splinters chamber when he heard music coming from up ahead, heading towards it he could see the trainging room door slightly open. He suddenly stopped when peeking inside to see what Arianna was doing, her body was moving gracefully with the rhythm of the music. It was like watching a feather flow in the wind.

Leo was too distracted by Arianna to realize that Raph was coming up from behind him, a rough tap on this shell nearly startled and caught him off guard.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked him

He couldn't come up with any good reason till suddenly the training door opened, revealing Arianna looking at them both.

"Oh he..hey Arianna, I was just coming to look for you guys." Leo finally stammered out, she stared at him for a second till coming out and shutting the door behind her.

"Whats going on?" she asked

Both Leo and Raph were taken by surprise again, looking at one another the to her again.

"Um...Sensei wants to speak with us, make sure to tell Donnie and Mike" he said before heading back towards the chamber, with a very surprised and soft smile to his face.


	8. Knowing if trustworthy

Arianna and Leo stood by each other while the rest gathered in the room,Raph was the last one coming in and stood next to her.

"So what's going on sensei?", Mikey asked, then Donnie shushed him up.

"From what I heard from Leonardo, someone has seen you." Splinter said.

They all stood silent, Arianna looked at him and shook her head yes, then went over to whisper something in his ear.

"Hmm, I see...are you sure my dear?" he asked, all she did was nod yes.

"What did she say sensei?", Donnie asked curious to know.

"Arianna has decided that you would bring the young woman that meet you all,and that she could be useful for good Intel on the surface.",he said crediting her for the idea. Leo was a bit skeptical about it but didn't question him, Raph didn't like it and bothered not holding his tongue.

"What makes you think we can trust that broad, she probably told people about us."he said while crossing his arms

Splinter looked at Raph to say something but Arianna politely stopped him, "You're right, we don't know if she did tell anyone, but we don't know for sure if I don't try speaking with her." she said. Everyone said nothing, being taken by surprise. Splinter smiled and patted her shoulder"Good my dear, now bring her here tonight " he said. Arianna bowed her head in agreeing before walking out while the other stayed behind for a minute.

"Sensei..why has she kept quiet to us all these years?" Donnie asked

"Yea, know all of a sudden she wants to open her mouth and shit"Raph said with a frustrated growl

Leo was about to say something to him before Splinter stopped him,"I know you have questions why, but you must understand she's slowly healing herself from the pain being kept within her. What she's gone through in her past life is starting to fade away and allowing her to forget, though some days she'll still be silent but be patient with her." he said looking at Raph at the last sentence.

They all shook their head and left him alone, Arianna heard them coming down the hall from the doorway, when she saw Mikey they stared at each other.

"Let us come with you, for protection?" Donnie said getting ready to walk toward her, but stopped when she placed her hand up"No, you guys just let me do this alone." She said the hoisted her self up to the door hatch and out.

"Aw I wanted to see that hot chicken again","She's going to bring her back Mike calm said. Raph picked up his hat and trench coat, then started going to the door.

"And where do you think your going Raph?",Leo called out.

"Getting some air, that a fucking problem?" he said pissed off

"Yes you know wecan't leave during the day time!", Leo stated angerly

"Its almost dark getting dark out, no ones gonna notice me so get off my fucking case!" Raph yelled before walking out

Leo shook his head in irritation, Mikey and Donni watched him slam the fridge door and went to master splinters room.

It was a little cold while Arianna was running on top of buildings, she was trying to get her mind right, knowing that the guys probably want answers about not talking for ten years,but she wasn't ready to answer why.

Almost close to her destination,April was going through some information she was organizing together on her computer when a hump came from her living room. She grabbed her bat from behind the bed and slowly walked towards the door, hearing footsteps she turned the corner quick and swung her bat. Arianna caught it almost to her head and stared at her, April froze up and dropped the bat.

"Oh my god.I'm so sorry, I thought you were an intruder and..."she said nervously

Arianna rose her hand to stop her,"It's okay ,no harm done.."

April smiled in relief,"Oh good...I'm glad you're here because..I've been up all night going through my father's old thing's.", April went on saying while pulling her back into the room. There were papers scattered all over her bed and some stacked to her over head board. "I see you're quite the researcher type."Arianna said but April was to focused on explaining something to hear, "Look I know this might sound crazy to you..but I know you're friends ... a long time ago when I was a kid they were my pets, my childhood pets.".

Not knowing how to respond Arianna just looked at her strangely,"I know you don't believe me and think I'm just some stupid worm but watch this video and you'll see I'm telling the truth. .Please. " she begged while holding her laptop to her.

No point in arguing out of this she pressed the play button.


	9. Breaking walls

When the video was over Arianna was speechless, she was telling the truth after all."Do you believe me now?" she asked

" I do.". Placing her computer back on the bed she went over to grab her yellow jacket, "Come with me.." she said while holding Arianna's hand and walking to the door.

"Wait.. we need to talk..." Arianna said

" You can ask me whatever it is you want but let's get a bite to eat. " April said.

Not seeing any other choice she let herself be dragged by this broad, taking her to god knows where.

Raphael was sitting ontop of a apartment complex, he needed some air to calm himself down. Everything happening so fast for him to grasp, first the Foot clan, then the broad knowing their secret and now Arianna's change of behavior.

He's just having a hard time to get that through to his mind, but her acting differently made his insides twist, quickly to ease up he chugged down a energy drink and tossed it down the alley.

It was when he was about to get up and leave he could've swore he saw Arianna down walking with the broad, taking a second look he was right.

"Where the is she going with her?"he asked himself.

After leaping off the the other building rooftop he followed them, he could see O'Neil ' s mouth moving but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Do you like Ramen?" April asked

"Not exactly .." Arianna said while looking at their surroundings, then realizing that she was dragged into a building.

"Well you'll love this place China house has the best noodles in town. "she said while smiling over to the food counter.

Raph stood on the building from across the street, wanting to know what they were saying. Luckily Donnies inventions came to good use, he pulled out super hearing headphones that he borrowed from Donnies lab.

"Here you are April, Sweet chicken noodle for you and vegetable Ramen for your little friend.", "Thank you Mrs . Sue. "April thanked while she walked back to the kitchen.

"You must be her favorite customer..." Arianna said looking over at her.

"Yea, I've been coming to this place since I was a kid with my dad, would always get the same thing every week." She said then took her chop sticks and began digging in.

Arianna took a second to inspect the food, it didn't seem nasty looking, and it didn't smell bad, but how did it taste was the question.

Hesitantly she twirled her noodles on the chop sticks and slurped them in, O'Neil watched as her eyes widened.

"It's good huh?"April asked seeing her reaction, when Arianna continued eating it she got her answer.

When both were done with their food they stayed there for a while, Arianna listening to story of having the guys when they were normal.

"So you're the reason why Mikey is obsessed with pizza?" Arianna said

"That's what I ate at the lab so when I got full I fed them my left over. It can't be that bad?" April said then saw the look she got from her.

"Last week the guys ordered ten boxes of from pizza hut, we only got one box while Mike hid the rest in his room."

April couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of her voice, then slowly Arianna started to chuckle.

Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing, first she's talking and now laughing, he should be a little angry but the way she sounded laughing made him smile.

"It's not my business to ask but, how did you end up with the guys?", April asked then Arianna went silent, he could tell that the tension in the atmosphere when she asked.

Taking a minute to speak Arianna took a sip of her water,"..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..it's none of my business. " .

"Yea you think?" she snapped while trying to distract herself from getting frustrated. April looked away, feeling hurt alittle bit.

There was silence for a little bit, Arianna glanced over at April to see a little bit of hurt on her face. Feeling abit bad, she jugged down her water and sighed.

"I had a rough time when I was young...my mother died from cancer..."

Raphael's heart ached in grief, April had a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that...I know how it feels to lose someone...what about your father?"she asked.

Ariannas hands clenched the glass of water, " I wouldn't know...never really knew him. The only time I ever saw him was at her funeral."

This was alot of information to process, Raphael had never thought that Arianna went through so much before that night she ran into them.

April didn't whether to ask anymore questions or to comfort Arianna, that wouldn't be a good choice to do, she seems like such a tough girl to not get emotional.

While trying to decide on to change the subject she noticed a big faint scar peeking from under Ariannas jacket on her neck.

Arianna glanced over to see April staring at her, it didn't take long to know what she was looking at. Pulling up her jacket it covered the scar, April felt embarrassed and looked away.

"I..I didn't mean to stare..I'm sorry" she said

"...It's not from the guys if thats what you think... my stepfather was an abusive prick."

That caused a ting of anger to form in Raphael, what kindof grown man would put his hands on a little girl.

Arianna didn't know wht she was telling her all this, a woman she only met since yesterday. Maybe it was the fact that she never told anyone this besides from Splinter, getting it off her chest is would ease something inside her.

"I dont expect you to understand what I went through or why I'm telling you this , but maybe you'll get an idea of who I am.. Leonardo and them saved my life that night, if I had never ran away he wouldve..."

Arianna wasn't able to finish when feeling something wet slide down her cheek, sighing she quickly rubbed at her face and changed the subject.

"This isn't important right now, I need you to come with me to the lair. Splinter wants to meet you." she said.

Raphael could hear them talking a bit more then saw them as they both walked out the restaurant, putting away the headphones he watched as they both crossed the street and headed down towards the alley.

April followed behind Arianna very closely, not that she was scared but that it was hard for her to see alittle. It was then that a noise from above caught her attention, looking up she saw something zoom right over their heads.

"Arianna..I think we're being followed "she said

Arianna glanced up in the sky and saw what she meant by that, sighing she stopped in her tracks and reached behind her back pocket.

Rapheal was making his was down when a just barely zipped past his face, piercing the brick wall. Looking at it then down he yanked out the star blade and dropped down towards them.

Arianna pulled April back to avoid from getting stomped by Raphael, his figure hovered over them.

"Seriously Arianna, you could've hit me" he growled holding the star on his hand.

Arianna quickly snatched it from him and glared at him,"What are you doing out here, I thought I told Splinter to do this alone."

Raphael was silent for a second then folded his arms with an attitude.

"I needed some fresh air" he said

Arianna stared at him then examined his body, something sticking out the side of his belt caught her eye. Before he could react to reached and snagged the headphones off of him.

She looked at the headphones and recognized it of Donnies inventions, putting two and two together she glared up at Raphael.

"You were fucking spying on me?"she asked

April stood by at they both stared at eachother, feeling deep tension coming off stood silent with a guilty expression, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not what you think...I was.." he was cut off when Arianna snapped the headphones and threw it at his feet.

"I hope you heard what you wanted to hear!" she yelled then yakned open the sewer lid open from beneath her.

April wached at Arianna lepaed down into the sewer, Raphael stood there looking down at the ground with a guilt and angry expression.

Nice move dumbass


	10. The unknown

Arianna lead April back to the lair not speaking a word, what had just happened earlier really made her steamed up.

When she opened the door Mikey came from the kitchen, "Aye O'Neil. ..hey where she at?" he asked

" She's right behind me, oh and tell Raphael if he's going to spy on me come up with a better excuse!" she said while brushing past him.

"Hey are you okay?", Leo asked walking up beside him .

"I'm fine. " she snapped at him then walked over to her room. Donnie came out from his lab and heard her door slam,"What's wrong with her?"

"The hell I know bro, Raph probably did something again, like always. " Mike said while going back to the kitchen.

April was following beside Raph down the tunnel toward the lair, every second she'd take a glance over at him. Whatever her father and Starks did to them she wanted to find out.

"Why hell are you staring at me?" Raph growled getting her to look away quick.

"Sorry.. it's just that ..."

"What I'm to scary looking?" he asked irritated

"No no, just different. " she said, he didn't know what she meant by that but ignored it.

Arianna was in her room looking up at the ceiling, so many things were going through her mind at the moment. Then she heard noises from outside the room, first Mikes voice, then Leos then Raphs.

She felt something sink down into her stomach, then there was a bang at the door. "Aye Arianna April's here, come on." Mike said.

"Go ahead without me Mikey." she said sitting up on her bed

" Come on Arianna stop being a sour..", "I said leave Mikey!" She yelled.

Which really spooked Mike, not wanting to make her more angry he went down to Splinters chamber.

...

After waiting for about a good ten minutes the guys came out Splinters , April was the third person out then saw Arianna leaning against the wall."Hey I .. are you okay."

"I'm fine..just need to speak to Raphael. ". Right on cue he came up from behind Leo, she pointed at him " I need a word with you. Now.".

Raph glared at her, "I don't have anything to say to you."

"I'm not arguing with you're stuborn ass, come on."she growled while dragging by his bandanna to the dojo room.

Leo and April watched her drag him, "I don't want to know what's going on.",

When going into the training room Arianna pushing him inside and closed the door behind and leaned on it.

" What the hell 's your problem?"

Raph stared dead at her "The hell 's my problem, the fuck is up with you. Acting all different an shit." he said .

"Why the hell were you spying on me, all of a sudden you suddenly care about what the hell I'm doing now?",in a second she was raised by her jacket against .

"You don't know shit do you hear me, ever since we first meet you've been making me go crazy.". Arianna looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?", realizing what he blurted out he put her back down and walked away to the end of the room.

"Forget it...just forget it.", she shook her head and walk toward him.

"Dont' try to pussy out now Raph, spill it , I know that you can't stand to be around me , but that's not my fault."she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why do I always have to be the bad guy, huh, maybe I'm just don't want to have to deal with...". He didn't know what else to say.

" With what Raphael..me? Am I really that much of a burden to you... to the guys..." she asked while trying not to sound offended .

Raphael felt shitty seeing her this way, taking a step he touched her arm. She smacked his hand away , "Don't touch me.." she said but was yanked and pressed against him. He held her in a tight lock to make her calm down.

"Raph let me go.. le." she wasn't able to finish when he pressed her mouth against his.

Her eyes widen, everything seemed like it froze in time, and within a sort minute her body calmed down. Having a hard time Raph pulled himself away from her, seeing that she's calmed down, but then realized what he did

"I..I I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." he said frantically, she just looked at him.

Before things could get more awkward Raph tried to walk toward the door, only a few inches from reaching the knob, he was stopped by Arianna grabbing his arm.

Turing to face her but was met with her reaching up and bring him on her lips, Raphs whole entire body tingled from her contact, Arianna felt her heart begin to race from doing this, but not with regret.

What am I doing...


	11. Take out the fire

When Arianna pulled away Raph backed away from her really fast, his whole face was a different shade , she tried saying something but he bolted out of there before she even had the chance.

Arianna just stood there not knowing what to do right now, her lips tingled with the sensation of his still there.

The guys tried to convince Raph to come out his and tell them what happened but he wouldn't budge,it was getting late and mostly everyone was beat. Leo and Donnie went to their room and hit the sack while Mikey fell asleep eating left over pizza on the couch.

About an hour later Raph came out the room all sweaty like, he saw Mike and was relieved to see him sleeping.

"Aye Raphael.", he almost went to attack mode when seeing was April.

"Whoa, sorry for startling you, I just wanted to say thanks and see you tomorrow. ", he huffed in response and walked toward the couch.

She could tell he was trying to forget what happened earlier in the dojo rom, he ran out of there like a scared little kid.

"You know trying to avoid it will only make things worse." She said causing him stop "The hell are you talking about?", she gave him a raised eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm not stupid you know" "Could've' fooled me." April rolled her eyes.

" You two have feelings for each other, you're just to stubborn to confess it." She said before finding her way out.

Raph sat there in the dimmed lightning for what seemed like forever, maybe what April said was right, he was trying to forget what happened in the dojo, thinking that it was all but a test or trick.

But something told him it was more, like there was a spark when Arianna kissed him, the way her skin felt soft and warm against his, just thinking about it sent images to his mind.

Before having anymore fantasy daydreams he heard the fridge door shut, getting spooked he shot up from the seat.

"Sorry... I was just getting something to drink", realizing it was Arianna he calmed down a little.

She was standing by the dinning table while holding a water bottle, her hair was wet and she had on a tank top and sweat pants.

Arianna could see him trying to look away from her, "Raphael... I'm sorry for what happened ..it was stupid of me and..."

"No... Don't apologize... I'm not angry." he said

She looked at him in somewhat relief, "Good.. I mean alright then.. I'm just going..", she was stammering before he came up towards her. He saw her tense up a little but then relaxed when he removed a strand of hair behind her ear, she let out a soft sigh and touched his hand.

"Raph...what's wrong?"she felt her face heat up when he palmed her face, her stomach turned into knots when his face started getting closer to hers.

While reaching to put her water bottle on the table, she ended up dropping it when she shuttered when he kissed her deeply.

Raph felt goosebumps form on her skin, her hands touched his arm and face. This feeling every time he's near her was forming up inside, not being able to contain it anymore he lift her up and placed her on the table.

Arianna felt herself begin to slip in this hazed up arousal, though she felt this familiar sensation numerous of times through her private fantasies.

It felt ten times stronger with him being the one causing it, he kissed his way down her face to neck, his hands roamed down her soft, small, strong body.

Arianna couldn't help the soft moans escaping her lips, the tingling sensation forming between her legs was starting to ache.

"Raph ..ah..we need..to stop.", she shuttered out, but he was still lost in his blurred arousal. When he began gripping at her sweats she started to get nervous.

" Wait stop..Raphael.", taking a different approach she grabbed her bottle and twist the cap off.

Raphael snapped out of it when the feel of water jolted him,"What the..huh?."

"Sorry, I had to cool you off . "She said waving the half filled bottle, they stared at each other for a second before laughing quietly.

Realizing what time it is Raph backed away, letting her stand up and re adjust herself "Um..I see you in the morning then.."

"Yea. .I..good night." she said with a blush creeping up her face, before walking back to her room she gave him a last kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Raphael."She said with a smile then walked away.


	12. Leo's short story

After saving Arianna from those dirt bags, there was skepticism about bringing her back with them. But what could they do leaving her alone would put in that situation again,she was scared and had no where to go. Leo tired getting her name but she didn't say anything, but out of no where she started gauging up blood. Donnie went over to see what was wrong with her but when he touched her side, he felt her rib cage pop and she cried out in agony. Donnie tried calming her down and looked at Leo,"we have to bring her back, sensei can help.",he asked in plea. Mikey and Raph looked at her then at Leo for an answer, not having any other choice he went over to pick her up gently to not cause more pain on her ribs.

"Let's go.", he said stern before walking off, soon they all followed.

He felt her twist and whimper in his arms, tears were hitting his chest, trying to sooth her pain he whispered assuring things to her. She'd reply with a soft whimper while leaning her head on him, when the got back Leo went straight to Splinter. He explained everything that happened and pleaded to help her, Splinter didn't get angry how'd he thought but admired his will to help her. Before laying her down on the kitchen table he felt were her rib cage pop, sigh in displease he called Donnie over.

"Donatello bring me the medical players and some wet blankets, I'll need your help. Boys I need you to leave in the other room." He said looking over at them

Leo an Raphlooks at him then at her before walking off with Mikey, Donnie ran pass them holding the stuff sesnei asked . Before Raph was the last on in they heard her start crying out in agony, Leo gringed from hearing her in pain, Raph peeled over to see what was happening and looked away.

" 's brutal."he said before sitting on the floor.

The screaming went on for an hour till it stopped, they all waited to be called and walked out. Donnie was finished wrapping around her sewn up injury and wiped her head with the wet towel, she was knocked out and shaking from the lingering pain.

"Is she alright?', Mikey asked sounding worried

"She'll be in pain for a fewdays, We had to pop her rib back into place, but she will be aliright with some food and rest.", he said assuring his worry.

Leo walked over to her and saw the bandage, feeling pitiful for her he put his hand over hers. Splinter went over and asked to put her on the couch, he did that wrapped the blanket around her. The guys ate dinner and checked on her before heading off to sleep, Raph and Leo talked before going to sleep. About an hour later Leo woke up hearing low crying, he went over to the living are looking to see her still sleeping but tears streaming down her eyes. Kneeling down to the couch he wiped her tears and rubbed her arm, she stopped crying.

Even though they just met he felt responsible for saving her life, seeing her in distress made him outraged and wanting to be there for her. If it wasn't for them she'd probably be broken and left for dead down there,feeling exhausted he played his head beside hers. Before drifting to sleep he glanced to see a necklace hanging on her wrist, it said "Arianna" across it.

"Arianna..your safe with me now."he said to himself before knocking out.

Years went by and four of the turtles began getting older, goining into their preteens. Mikey got more annoying, Donnie more smart, while Raph and Leo still got on each others was becoming very skilled at being trained and more stealth with them, master splinter helped out with being one with her mind and body,and speaking of body, trying not to notice much Leo noticed a change in her, a lot. She grew taller a little and her body structure was destractable at times, he sensed Raph took notice to by always taking glances at her during meditation training. Mikey would playfully flirt with her but was only meet with a flick on hi head or the cold shoulder.

Sometimes he'd have these weird unexplained feelings inside him and would get scared, when talking about it to Sensei he got a chuckle and would look at him in confusion. He explained to him that its natural reaction when you have feelings for a special person, he started to understood and tried to hide his feeling when ever he was around the guys and her. Trying hard to forget about it. Leo couldn't deny these deep feelings for her, she was strong, dedicated, smart and beautiful, just being close to her made him want to embrace her and confess his feelings. But he knew it'd probably never happen, not knowing if she would feel the same way.

This chapter is stalled for the one I'm trying to put together, but I think this one was alright, like and comment what you think.


	13. Regretful words

Waking up the next morning felt strange, Arianna went to the dojo room rather early than usual and did some meditation, meanwhile.

Mikey woke up and started cooking up some breakfast for everyone.

Leo and Donnie woke up, started on with looking up intel on Eric Sacks, from what April was willing to give details on him, they were trying to connect it him with Shredder.

Around the time Arianna was finished meditating Raphael was coming into the dojo room, her eyes drifted over to him and stopped.

"Oh he...hey" he said tilting his head up, she did the same in return and stood up.

Hesitantly she walked over and went over to him, Raphael caught a glimpse of her next to him and was startled alittle.

"I know what you're thinking...this is all new for me too..." she admitted while rubbing at her arms.

Raphael actually saw her being nervous, hesitantly he reached and touched her shoulder. Arianna looked at his hand then his face, "We can try and see what happens.."

Shaking her head Arianna smiled softly, before they could say anything else Leo yelled for everyone to come y to the lab.

Donnie and Leo were in defense mood when they heard Arianna and them coming in,"What's happening?", Mikey asked before sealing the door.

"My surveillance cameras were hacked and shut down, something doesn't feel..", Donnie was about to finish when Arianna called them over to the surveillance screens, one of the cameras was still functioning. The Foot ninjas were standing by a wall, "What're they doing doing?"April asked, Leo looked closely to see that their placing a sticky bomb on the wall, suddenly the heard loud beeping sound.

"Shit!"Raph yelled

"Watch out"Leo screamed before different sides of the hideout walls exploded.

Mikey and Donnie took cover, while Arianna pushed down April to shield her. Realizing that Raph was over them as well, she told April to hide out of sight before pushing him off. Foot ninjas started swarming in ,Leo and Arianna started taking them on at different angles.

She got a few trying come up behind Leo and Donnie, then unexpected one attacked her from the side. She was about to strike back when Raph got him.

"What hell I had him!'", she snapped "Didn't look like it to me.'" He said while taking down two of them.

She leaped over to strike down three coming toward them and turned at him"What's your problem, you've been on my ass recently and its pissng me off" she growled while knocking out one from behind.

"I'm just looking out for you, I don't want you getting hurt." He stated before catching one by his arm and swung him. She dodged a few attacks before surprise kicking em, "I never asked for your protection, if you haven't noticed I can handle own my shit, stick to handling yours" she snapped

When taking out two coming up behind her Raph got close to her in anger.

"If you can save your own ass then you wouldn't be down here with us instead of living with that wonderful prick of a step dad of yours!'" He barked out in her face.

Leo looked over while taking care of two foot ninja's,"guys nows not the time!'", he yelled over.

"See Leo this is why we should've left her ass that night, been nothing but dead weight for us." He said out of impulsed anger.

Before she could react Arianna slapped him hard across the face, Raph pushed her back to hard, causing to hit her head first into the wall.

Arianna feel to her knees holding the back of her skull. Raph realized what he did, and Leo ran over to her.

"Raph, are you crazy, you could've hurt her!", Leo raised his voice

"Stay outta this Leo!" Raph warned, the Leo stormed over to him outraged.

"You need to control your damn temper,that was uncalled for!'" He barked, Raph got pissed and balled his fist

"I'm sick of you always telling me what to do!"he snapped before trying to hit him,but Leo dodged it making him hit a foot ninja instead.

They both were taken off guard , before being struck again Arianna took the ninjas out, helping Leo up and glared down at Raph.

"You can save your own ass from now on, cause I'm sure as hell done doing it for you."she said with a soft voice before going through the hole in the wall.

Leo heard April in distress and tackled the ninja on top of her "Raph take April and get out of here, now!" He ordered.

Raph took a second and took April into the tunnel escape. Halfway down something told him to stop. April looks back at him"Sh..what's wrong", she heave out, suddenly they heard Leo yell sensei.

"Damn it, no!", he yelled before running back, April tried keeping up behind him.

When they got back the hallway structure leading to sensei's chamber partially collapsed, April heard Arianna scream and warned Raph. He rushed out the exploded entrance and saw a van speed off, her weapon was broken on the ground, he was about to go after them when April yelled for him.

He ran back to see her trying to remove ruble off splinter.

"Sensei", he said leaping over to him and quickly moving the stuff off everything was thrown off Raphael lifted him up and hauled him over to the table.

" Get the first aid kit, hurry!"

Hurrying as fast as possible April rushed back over to him and Splinter.

"Sh..shredder must be stopped." He heaved out to Raph.

April looked at him in sympathy then at Raph, suddenly her cell phone screen glitched and viewed something. She remembered that Donnie installed a visual screen to see he does,

"Donnie..Donnie can you hear me.",April yelled into the phone.

"April ..they got us, we don't know where they're taking us." Donnie whispered trying not to be loud.

She saw in the corner left screen and saw Arianna kicking against the van doors,"Let's us out you fucking bastards!" She yelled.

Leo told her to stop, then the shocking latch they stuck onto her triggered. They heard her scream out in pain , falling against Leo and her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Raph..you..gotta get us out of.."Donnie tried saying before the screen went blank. Raph banged his fist against the wall in anger, seeing how much pain she was in was agony.

April went over to him, before trying to touch his arm he turned over to look at Splinter,"Let's go save my brothers",he said with determination


	14. Trying to be a hero

Leo woke up groaning in pain, slowly realizing he was binded dangling in the air. Mikey and Donnie soon were awake as well.

"Where the hell are we?",Mikey said trying to unbind himself.

They all heard someone coming toward them and saw two Foot ninjas carrying Arianna by her arms, Leo felt enraged seeing her beat up and weak.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded then felt the shackles send electric bolts through him, fighting through the pain he snarled at them. Arianna's head tilted up, seeing what was happening. She tried to run over to him.

" Stop it, you're hurting him!" she yelled then was back handed by one of the foot soldiers.

Mikey became angered and started yelling at them also causing him to get shocked, she began to plead at them.

" Please stop! You can do what ever to me just stop hurting them please!" a few tears began running down her face.

The soldiers looked at each other for a second and then a sly grin appeared on their faces, she was released from their grip and fell to her knees.

"Alright if that's what you want then help them out of their shackles, there's the key lock to open them." One of them said dropping the key intent of her.

Arianna looked at the guy then at Leo, hesitantly she grabbed the key and ran over toward him, when suddenly an electric voltage shocked down her body.

She screamed out while falling onto all fours, looking back at the foot ninja she saw one of them holding a small trigger device to the shocker attached to her neck.

That fucking bastard!, ok ok I can take it.. I can take it for them.

She tried again to get up and limp over to them, but by the time she made it to Leo the shocker turned on again making her fall on the bars under him.

"Arianna stop it their just getting a fucking sick kick out of this"Mikey said, she looked up and gave a sly smile trying to hide her pain.

Using everything left she reached up to Leo's shackles and began unlocking it till the shock treatment hurt tens times worse. Arianna cried out in agony while trying to hold onto Leo , he watched the unbearable pain in her eyes as tears streamed down. Then she was pulled by the hair back to the floor, her body slumped to the ground still twiching a little.

"Well that was quite a brave performance, so much for trying to be a hero huh?" One of them said while kneeling down to her with a amused smirk.

She spit at his face,"Fuck you." She growled.

Some of the other soldiers snickered and watched as the guy shook his head while wiping his face. Arianna saw the guy about the get up but didn't react quick to the hard kick to her stomach, the guy repeated over witbout giving her a chance to act back.

The rest of the men watched, some where smirking while others felt pity for her.

Leo and Donnie yelled for him to stop, Mikey closed his eyes not wanting to bare watching this anymore , Arianna heard their pleas before getting kicked in the face.

"Hey hey hey!, come on man that's enough, you made your point." One of the guys said while pulling him away from her.

Afew moments later when they left leaving her there. Leo heard Arianna groaning in pain while attempting to push herself up, when getting up on her knees she began coughing out blood.

"Arianna don't try moving you'll only injure yourself more.", Donnie said in worry, she coughed whatever was left and crawled over to sit against the bar in front of them. She titled her head to see Leo looking at her with sadness and vengeance in his eyes, slowly while bearing the pain she touched his leg and smiled at him.

"Please Raph come and help us...",Mikey said softly but not enough to have her hear. Tears began running down with the thought of what she said to him,


	15. Test Subject

Raphael was picking up the guys weapons to give to them when he would rescue them, April was figuring out where they could be held at and had an idea.

"We're going to need a ride" she said. Vern was busy making some food in the kitchen when his cell phone ringed with April's ringtone, "O'Neil!", Vern I need a favor from you, ","sure but can you tell me what first?", "I can't really talk right now meet me up behind the alleys." she didn't give him a chance to reply and hung up.

April was watching Raph trying to calm down,"Raph ...it's going to be okay.", and "The fuck you mean this is not Ok! Leo and they are going to be killed and Arianna... Damn it!" he yelled while pounding his fist into the brick wall. She waited for him to let off steam and walked over to pat his arm, "we'll save them, and nothing bad will happen to Arianna." she said.

It felt like tiny shots were being injected into her limbs when Arianna was shaken up to realize she was in the tubes that the guys were caged in, "Wh...the fuck is going on?!"She demanded, from a corner of her eye she saw someone looking at her. Her widen when seeing that it was Shredder without his metal armor samurai to protect his ass, they guys looked over at him with rage.

"I see you all are happy to see me. "He said with a sarcastic grin on his face, "Why the fuck are you doing this to us?!" he demanded with rage, Shredder starts walking over to them. "So you creatures are the ones who are getting in the way, how interesting." he said then turned his attention to Arianna.

"And this lovely little thing might be... Arianna?" her face cringed when he said her name, "How the hell do you know me?" she asked with a snarl," Mr. Sacks informed me that you're very close to the Turtles.", he said looking at her real closely. She heard Leo growl at him to back off, then noticed a huge tube in the middle of the room connecting to all of theirs.

"Master Shredder...is we ready to start extracting?" Karai asks coming up from the side of him, Arianna glared over at Karai who was staring at her with a pleasing smile

Shredder tilted he head back to the scientist and nodded for them to start the extraction, as soon as they pushed that button Arianna could hear the guys holding in their groans from feeling their blood being sucked out of their veins. Leo gripped his chain in pain and glared at shredder with deep rage, "And what...the hell do you plan to do with our blood?!" he asked in a demand growl.

Shredder gave his a amused smile then walked over to the huge tube being filled with their blood, Karai put in a injection needle and filled it up with the blood and then handing it to him.

"I'm very glad you asked that Leonardo, you see the plan I have for this pathetic city will need your blood in the after math. But sadly we haven't ever tested it on humans yet." He said glancing over at Arianna, her eyes widen when realizing what he was getting at.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Mike growled when feeling the electric shock him through the chains, Shredder made his way over to Arianna, she tried to move away from him when he grabbed her by the top of her head and turned her head to the side in a rough manner.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she yelled trying to move her legs to kick him away, Leo watched as he forcefully injected the needle into her neck and push the top of it down. For some reason it felt like an excruciating sharp pain was heating up inside her neck then began spreading throughout her veins and blood stream. She began crying out in agony when her eyes began hurting badly and tearing up, her body shook uncontrollably and thrashed back and forth against the tube walls.

Donnie and Mike could watch in horror as Lanina screamed in bloody murder while Shredder was watching her in a devilish smile, Leo tried with all his strength to break through his chains and save her.

"Wait till I get out these chains, I'm going to tears you into pieces!" He growled in determination, a hard probe to the stomach made him grunt out, looking down to see Karai holding Donnie's staff beside her with a grin.

"Best watch what you say to Shredder boy, might want to look at the situation you're in again."She said walking back away with a giggle.

Leo growled at her when the sound of Arianna's tube clanging stopped, he snapped his eyes over to see her body dangle and her head tilted back with eyes closed.

"Arianna? Arianna?" Mike said in a deeply worried tone, Donnie's body was becoming weak as to be Mike's. Leo was becoming light head but he tried to fight through it.

Arianna talk to me...Arianna please talk to me. "He said in a hoarse voice, his vision was becoming blurry and his mind was getting sleepy.

Shredder as the turtles were getting weaker by the second, before making his way back to the other room he stopped in front of Arianna. He reached out to grab her chin and brought her head up to look at him. Lightly he smacked her face to wake her back up, it took awhile till her eyes fluttered open in a weak manner. In an unremarkable surprise he grinned in very pleased way. Letting her chin go he watched as she slumped her head to the side of her shoulder.

"さあ、私たちは準備をする必要があります

So, watashitachiha junbi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" Shredder said while walking past her, Karai shook her head yes and followed behind him, but without taking a glance back at him. In a quiet gasp she caught a glimpsed of Lanina staring at her, but in a great surprise her eyes were glowing in a light green colure and an appeared to be reptilian.

Shredders voice hollered for her to hurry it along, in a quick pace she made her way over to him without taking her eyes of Arianna.

"Something tells me Shredder has plans for her. "she thought to herself, and it didn't feel right.


	16. Rescued

When Vern finally got there April tried to get him go but he kept on talking stupid for a good two minutes, till Raph came out of nowhere from the back and glared at Vern

"Drive!". It took a few seconds for Vern to say something.

"Y...you're...a talking turtle..." he stammered.

"Yea I'm a talking turtle, and you're a human nerd. Now that we got that out of the way, hit it." He demanded.

April looked at Raph then Vern and just shook her head.

"Ok...never been called a nerd.., Wait...How...how did he get back there?"He asked her while pointing over at him.

Raph just glared at him then looked down at his hands. He was trying to keep himself collected till reaching to the place Leo and them were taken to, Arianna's screaming filled his mind.

" She's going to be alright Raph, I'm sure of it.", was what April told him a few minutes ago. He wanted to believe her, really bad, but something in his gut told him otherwise.

Leo was drifting in an out, he was losing a lot of energy from the blood Transfusion, and he could actually feel the tugging of the injections sucking out his blood.

Donnie was on the other side of him, he would almost blackout till Leo kept yelling for him to try and stay awake, Mike was somewhat awake, though it seemed like all of his high energy was slowly getting sucked out of him. After all this silence he noticed there wasn't any noise coming from Arianna beside him.

" .Arianna .. ?" Mike called out and turned his head to see her, she was still and didn't respond.

"Arianna...talk to me. "he called again getting worried.

Her head started moving a little bit, gave out a heaving sigh then he noticed blood was dripping down her chin He called out to Leo to tell him, she could hear them yelling out but barley make out what they were saying till slipping back to sleep.

"Arianna, stay awake, Arianna ."Leo wasn't able to finish when he heard someone walking towards them.

Expecting it to be Shredder, he was displeased to see it was Karai. She turned her gaze at him and gave a wicked smirk; he stared daggers at her and growled. He watched as she turned her attention to Arianna's tube and walk toward it.

"What are you doing, stay away from her!"He hissed out to her.

She was completely tuning him out while pushing the button that unhooked her restraints, taking a step back she watched Arianna fall to the floor on her side.

A somewhat groaning came out of Arianna's mouth when making a hard impact to the floor, her vision was still blurry but could make out a figure standing over her.

"Get up, on your feet!" she managed to hear the person say. The voice was feminine and sounded dreadful to her ears, guessing that it was Karai. Making an attempt to push herself up was a fail, making Karai grow inpatient.

"I said get up!"She hollered down at her, when met with no response she grabbed the top of her head and viciously pulled her up.

Arianna groaned loud from the pulling sensation of her scalp, when pulled to her feet she lashed out and punched her in the face.

Karai's grip was broken, she rubbed the side of her cheek, getting enraged she grabbed her front shirt and hauled her across the room. Leo tried with little strength he had left to break the restraints to aid her, Arianna pushed herself up, every inch o f her body seemed unfamiliar to her. Trying to get a good thought to say her head started hurting.

"On your feet!" Karai ordered getting her attention, she only got an irritated groan in response. Not given a chance to get up she was heeled kicked in the chest, she landed straight on her back getting the wind knocked out.

"Karai stop , she has no part in this!"", Leo yelled getting her to look back at him, she couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

" You're such a naivereptile; she is a part of this now. Shredder has plans for her." Donnie and Mike looked at her in shock and anger.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked.

She was about answer when glancing back to see Arianna standing up on her feet.

" Well, seems that your legs still function."She said with a sarcastic smile. Arianna only glared at her, her body still felt sore but she ignored it completely.

"I seem to remember the last time we both fought, you surprised kicked into the wall." Karai said lifting up her bangs to show the deep black bruise.

Arianna smirked.

Karai felt a nerve tick inside her and took off toward her, she threw her fist toward her face, without even flinching Arianna caught her fist in her hand. Leo and them looked in surprise, Karai was dumbstruck looking at her.

Arianna stared back and gave a big grin, then in a quick flash she kneed her in the face and kicked her to the over the railing down to the lower level.

"Way to go A, that's my girl!" mike said with a cheeky smile, Don was relieved to see her alright.

Leo was glad that nothing else happened, he watched as she just stared up at the sky light in the ceiling.

"Arianna..Arianna." he called to her. Something felt off, when he called again she whipped her head around and stared at him, all three of them felt chills go down their spine.

Leo looked at her in complete shock, her eyes were bright green, and her pupils were slit straight.

"A. Arianna?" Don said with a shaky tone, she gave them a devilish smile, before even turning around her shock latch triggered off only this time it knocked her right out.

Mike and Leo tried yelling out to her when hearing loud footsteps, then with wide eyes saw the huge, silver, metal samurai suit hovering over her.

"I think that's quite enough for now", Shredder said through his mask.

Reaching down to lift her head up and examine her face, he gave a dark chuckle before dropping her head.

Leo tried hard to fight through the restraints but his life was almost being drained out of him.

Just a few hundred yards away from the building April was getting herself ready for what's going to happen while Vern was blabbering about some stupid shit.

"You know I was thinking about becoming a ninja,like been doing some yoga a lot an..", before he could even say anything else they were a few yards from the gate entrance.

Raph poked out from the back, staring dead ahead, "Ram the gate".

" What, no this is channel news pro." Vern said

"I said ram the fucking gate!" he yelled hitting the head board hard. April looked at him then ahead.

With no way of arguing with a huge turtle he pushed the gear hard." Alright hang on!" Vern yelled

The van broke down the gate, April covered herself when the windshield shattered, and Vern couldn't see anything and ended up ramming the front van in the brick wall.

Their air bags burst open, April was patting down the bag when she felt the back of the van get lighter. Gun shots were heard coming from different directions, there were things hitting against the van, and then things got quiet till Vern's door was pulled open.

"Come on let's go!" Raph yelled then started running to the front doors, April and Vern followed behind.

Arianna was still laying on the ground were Shredder left her, slowly she started coming too, that last shock really did a number on her.

Given a second she pulled herself up to her feet, there was loud commotions near them, thinking it was Shredder she limped over to the science table and grabbed a cutting knife.

To great relief it was Raphael; her heart leaped with joy and almost cried. "Raphael" she gasped.

Raph heard a metal object hit the ground and looked ahead to see her so happy it's him, he saw bruises on her face and arms.

"Arianna...Don't worry guys I'll get you out." He said then went over to Leo's tube first.

Before getting an inch closer to the tubes he saw all three of them get shocked, their pained screams echoed throughout the room, he tried breaking the tube open till hearing Arianna screaming.

He was going to rush over till feeling her hands placed on him, she looked up at him.

"Raph,-ghnnn!" I need yo... to take it out!"She said through gritted teeth and turned around to show the shock latched onto her back, he hesitated to yank it off till he saw the shock send electricity through her veins.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt like hell. "He warned then with one pull yanked the thing off her, pulling two injection needles out in the process.

Arianna groaned out in relief, "Thank you..."she said through short breaths.

Raph stared down at her with relief in his eyes, but before he could say anything he saw her face expression change while looking at something behind them.

Turning around to see Shredder a few feet away from them, "Ah Raphael glad you could join us." He said while pointing at him, his glare go into to Arianna then back to him.

" The last tube is for you!", then he whipped blades out of his hands.

Arianna felt chills spike down her spine, she was going to do something till Raph protectively pushed her behind him and started running toward shredder.

He was about to punch him till Shredder caught his neck and started pushing him forward, Raph tried to get a good foot grip till he was throw up into the air and hit the ceiling hard then fell into the pit where Karai did earlier.

Arianna could only watch knowing that there was nothing she could do in this state right now, while thinking of an idea she saw April and an unknown person come running in.

"April!" she yelled, she got her attention and she ran over to the guys.

Vern watched her then turned his attention to Raph down below, in disbelief of what he was seeing.

"Three huge mutant turtles chained up, ones fighting a metal samurai, why not?' he said in sarcastic tone.

April rushed over to Arianna and gave her a quick embrace," Oh my god you're alright." she said looking her face.

"I'm fine; we have to get them out of there." She said while trying to find a way to break the glass, April looked to see their breathing almost die down.

In deep fear she went over to Donnie's tube to try getting answers from him, "Donnie...Donnie please wake up, what do I do?!"

"…", She pressed her ear to the glass. "What?""

" A...Adrenaline."he managed to husked out, the tilting his eyes over to the computer beside his tube.

Quickly she looked at the screen a saw the adrenaline button; repeatedly she pressed it till the red bars were filled up.

Arianna watched this happen then looked down to see Raph and Shredder still fighting, Raph kept up a good fight but she could tell he was getting beat up real bad.

Shredders suit was too indestructible, while he pushed Raph onto the ground he pressed his metal foot on his front shell and began putting all his weight on it. She heard Raph almost groan out in pain, in a quick reaction she grabbed an empty chemical science tube and threw directly at Shredder head.

Feeling the glass shatter on him Raph saw Arianna looking down at them," Get off of him you bastard!"

"Stupid little girl", Shredders attention went over to her when he felt something tug onto his leg, "You're fighting me not her."Raph yelled while trying to flip him on his back.

Aprilwatched a orange liquid stream through the small injections tubes and into the guys, at first she thought it was too late, then she saw Donnie's eyes become dilated then Leos and Mike, their muscle veins were popping out.

"I think we might want to step back, now." Arianna suggest to April and Vern. Then seeing Leos be the one to break through his restraints first she pushed both them down before all three of their glass tubes shattered everywhere.

After hearing them jump out of their tubes Arianna looked up at them, in her amazement they appeared okay, but when they spoke she couldn't what the hell they were saying.

"Whoa I have so much energy right now!" Mike said in excitement while jittering his arms.

"I feel like cleaning, who wants to clean the dojo, I'll clean the dojo!" Leo said loud.

April and Arianna looked at each other with raised eye brows, then her attention went back to Raph.

"oh my god Raphael." She said then bolted up fast and leaped down to him.

She landed a little rough on her right leg but ignored it and went to shake Raph awak.

"Raphael...Raphael are you ok?"She asked seeing him open his eyes and attempt to get up.

"Y...yea I'm fine." he said with a pained smile, she was going to say something but was interrupted by the guys rushing down to them.

"Raph Raph, you're alright. "Mike said

"Come on we have to get Shredder, let go let's go!" Leo and Don said while helping him up real fast.

Arianna couldn't help but smile, and then she followed behind them, her right leg still hurt but she limped as fast to keep up.

April and Vern were right behind her, when they all got outside there was foot ninjas coming from different directions. Arianna. Leo rushed April and Vern to safety while the rest went to action, Donnie was putting on his shades for analyzing a weak strategy .

"Get us out of here Donnie!" Leo yelled.

"Oh my gosh they have guns!" was what Arianna heard Donnie squeak out.

Karai was on top of the lookout roof when she spotted Arianna, still infuriated by earlier she yanked a sniper rod from one of the ninja.

"Shoot them all, and dart that little bitch!" she yelled then aimed the gun at her. Arianna was distracted knocking out one of them when she heard Raph yell for cover, then felt all four of them shield her.

The guns fired till they were empty, expecting to be injured the guys were unharmed; "We're bullet proof!" Raph said, "Sweet".

Leo was looking around for an escape till his eyes rested on one of the trucks, "April " he said getting her attention and pointed at the truck.

"Ok Vern come on!" she said pushing him to the truck.. Arianna was blocking and punches till she felt something go straight through her shoulder, she hissed and pressed on the shoulder. Karai wasn't happy she missed her head and reaimed again, the something was thrown straight toward her.

"Duck!"Someone yelled while pushing her down from getting hit by the metal debris.

Arianna, Donnie rushed over to the truck cargo, Mike leaped on top then Raph came rushing in when the truck was slipping down from the hill.

Leo came leaping in at the last minute, "Damn it, there right behind us!" Mike yelled

"We need a plan.", Donnie said. "Yea no shit genius" Raph groaned

Arianna was leaning against the wall next to the cargo was holding onto ,then his attention went over to her, his eyes looking at the pained look on her face then trailing down to the blood seeping down from her jacket sleeve.

"Raph ow what the..."She managed to say before he pushed her jacket half way off to show the hole in her shoulder.

"You were hit." He said through gritted teeth. She shook his hand off and pulled her jacket back up.

"I'm fine really it doesn't even hurt" she faked laugh but stopped when something was hit against the truck. It began spinning sideways making three of them bump into each other, Leo tried to hand onto something but was pushed out with something landing on him.

"Leo!" Arianna yelled trying to reach for him but was pulled back by Donnie from falling out too.

Leo was sliding down his back trying to catch up to the truck when something latched on his shoulder and started shocking him.

"Leo, guys do something!" Arianna yelled,

Donnie suggested something to Raph then got an attitude response from him, "Allow me to be the bas ass for once."he said.

Not wanting to wait any longer Arianna pushed Donnie out towards Leo, the bullet hole in her stretched a little when she did that. Holding onto her shoulder she bit back a cry.

Raph looked over at her in worry, "You'll be alright, just hang in there." she glanced over at him,"Thanks for the advice", She said with a sarcastic smile.

Something told her that something bad was up head, waiting till Raph leaped out to help Mike she leaped up and flipped herself up onto the roof, then turning to look up ahead.

"Oh shit...guys we need to think of a plan, like now!"

Then she heard April scream from the side, rushing over she looked down to see her dangling from the side of her door way.

"April!, .grab my hand" She yelled while reaching out to her, having a hard time getting a good grip she hoisted her up back inside the passenger side and leaped down with her.

Vern looked over to her and April, he couldn't help but smile, at how good she looked, "Hi, I know his isn't a good time for and introduction, but I'm Vern, April's friend." He said with a smile, Arianna looked at him with a careless look.

"Nice to meet you..."she said, then out of now where Leo came up right beside them.

"Leo...","Hey looks like this is our stop.", he said before grabbing onto April then Vern, Arianna leaped out in time to land on Mike

"Aye Arianna, nice of you to just leap into my arms" he teased.

"Shut up Mikey."she said in annoyance to his flirtatious humor.

Donnie and Raph weren't far behind them, she watched as Leo tried slowing down his speed from reaching the cliff.

" Arianna!", he yelled out to while throwing a detached latch rope toward them, Arianna's good hand was able to catch it, the weight of Leo , plus April and Vern made her get dragged down behind.

"Arianna I got ya..I got..ya.", Mike said before loosing his grip on her ankle, Vern and April screamed when they slid off the edge, Arianna was still hanging onto the rope while being dragged down too.

For some unexplained reason she seemed to be able to hold onto Leo and them while holding herself onto the edge rocks.

"April..Leo you alright!?"she yelled

"Yea we're fine.", she heard whatever that guys name say something but was distracted when hearing Raph and Mikes voice.

"They ain't dead numb nuts", "oh..alright." She heard Mike say then looked up to see Donnie and Raph looking down at them.

"How's it hanging down there guys?!" Mike asked.

"Help us up you assholes, we need to get back to town before Shredder does!" Arianna said. After being hoisted up and safe on the snow ground she looked up to see Raph in front of her.

"I thought you wouldn't find us.." she said in disbelief.

"Never doubt my skills."he said with a grin, she smiled back and hugged him


	17. Cowabunga!

This strange sensation Arianna felt caused visions to appear , but she took hold of herself and just ignore it.

"According to my calculations,Shredders holding the toxin up on top of the New York tower's" Donnie said

"So we need to stop him from turning on the machine and infecting the city.", Leo said before they all slid out the tunnels into the building.

Mikey set April down and the same with Vern, "We're going to deal with Shredder, you two stay put here."

"No me and Vern will go destroy whatever left of the mutagen, in case..you know." April said with a completed expression.

"Thanks for the boast of confidence. ", Raphael said sarcastically

"Alright the, let's go."Leo said.

Before Arianna followed behind Leo she saw Mike taking his time talking to April.

"If I don't return, you know where to find me, in here.." he said while pointing to her heart, then was pulled away by Raphael.

"Hey hey, bye April!" he managed to say before turning down the corner.

Arianna kept up behind Raphael, but would stumble running every few seconds.

He heard her trip on her knees and stopped,"You need to go back with April.."

She looked dead straight at him,"No I'm alright."

"Arianna you're not able to fight..I'm askin..". He was stopped when she stood up an went up to him.

"I'm not leaving you, we end this thing together. ", seeing the determination in her eyes he sighed, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Come on", then they both caught up to the guys.

"The elevators just around this corner." Donnie informed them.

"Alright guys, stick to my plan and won't fail. In three... Two o..whoa", Leo hauled making four of them stop behind him.

There was a huge group of foot ninjas ahead of them, Mike nervously waved for no reason, then they started running them.

Donnie was working on the security door's shutting them, "Whoa..ah!", they all said when they started shooting, lucky the doors shut just in time before Arianna almost got hit.

Donnie pulled the wires to the box so it won't open,"Not the elevator..."

"Nope..", Leo said then started running the other way, before following behind Arianna saw a pile of chains on the floor.

"Hmm, this'll do."she said then grabbed it.

Once they all managed to get in the elevator it was silent, the look of focus and determination were on their face.

Arianna leaned against the wall in beside the floor buttons, the wound on her shoulder stopped hurting as much. She glanced over at Mike, he was looking down at his nun chucks before tapping them together, getting everything ones attention.

"MC Mikey...", he taped making a beat, Raphael seemed to be getting into it, because he started tapping his katanas and make a beat noises.

They were really getting into it too much, but she couldn't help being apart of it, so she shook the chains together for a extra beat. Suddenly when the door chimed open they all stopped and went back to serious mode, then they all ran out in a up yell while Arianna waited to go last.

Four of the reached out to flip themselves to the top of the floor ahead, when she managed to get up there Shredder was a head next to the control panel for the machine.

"Ready..stance." Leo said then they went in their fighting pose.

"Aye Mikey; remember that thing you used to say when we were kids?" Raph asked

"You made me promise to never say it again.." Mike pointed out, "That's not important, still got one in the tank?".

Arianna saw the cheeky grin plaster on his face, "Been holding it in for years." Mike smiled.

Leo tried telling them to stick with the plan but they already charged ahead at Shredder.

"Cowabunga!", Mikey yelled getting ready to attack but was kicked down, soon Raphael then Donnie.

Leo looked over at Arianna the at him, getting in his stance before swinging his sword, Shredder dodge a few strikes before taking him down.

Mike attacked him from behind, then was tossed at Leo, Arianna took the opportunity to sprint out and wrap the chains around the blades on his hands then leap on top of his shoulders and hold them together with all her strength.

"Donnie. .. shut of the Machine off !", she yelled trying to keep a grip on the chains.

Donnie and Raphael rushed to the machine while Mike and Leo help deal with Shredder, but even with his hands bound he was able to take them both down.

With all little effort he broke the chains binding his hands, she tried getting her shiv but way thrown down to the ground.

"Pathetic girl." He said then lash out his blades, she scramblee to get up while watching him heading towards her. Donnie and Raphael both ran up to attack him, but he managed to dodge and take them both down wirh no problem, Donnie tried to reach for his staff but Shredder stomped down on his shell, with his blades pointing towards the back of the skull.

"No!", she screamed while grabbing the broken chain, jumping on his back and wrapping it around his helmet while pulling it.

Her scream caught Raphael ' s attention and looked behind, "Leo help her!"he yelled.

"No I got it, just shu..gah!"

Everyone 's eyes widen in horror. One of Shredders blade pierced into her side, when the chains lessened shredder grabbed and threw her across the edge, but Mike ran out to catch her.

Donnie was almost done with putting in the final code when him and Raphael were thrown away from it, Leo ran to attack him but Shredder caught his sword and kicked him down.

"Enough...training is over" he said while walking back to the control panel, Mikey set Arianna down on her good side.

Quickly she put pressure on the wound, "We're getting our asses kicked." Raph groaned

"We can't find a weak point on him." Donnie stated angerly.

"Leo..", Arianna weased

"What is it?" he asked

"Buck -buck." She said with a half pained smile. Mikey and Don were confused.

"No, she right..let's play Buck-buck." Raph said then fist bumped Leo .

Shredder was halfway to the panel when hearing the turtles coming up behind him, first it was Leo, Donnie then Mike.

Shredders helmet was cracked from his kick, before he could get his balance back, Raphael hopped off their shells and jumped kick him off the building.

"Cowabunga. " Raphael said with a grin.

Donnie rushed over to the control panel, there was only five seconds left till he managed to shut it down.

The machine timer went off,"Boom. that's right, pizza hut tonight I'm buying! " he said feeling accomplished for what he did.

Then out of no where blades barely came at him, Shredder managed to catch himself from falling and climb back up. Leo and Raphael blocked the blades from hitting them, Arianna watch till realizing something.

Shredders blade s weren't hitting the guys, but the support beam for the tower, "Guys , he cutting the tower down!" she warned them.

Leo realized the tower started to lean forward,"Hold onto the beams." Leo yelled.

Soon all four of them took hold of it." If this thing falls, the toxin will be released into the city." Donnie said.

"Donnie, what are the odds of surviving this?" Leo asked.

I'd say approximately 0.00000003%!" Donnie said

" I'll take it! No body move..no mater what."Leo groaned holding the beam in place.

Shredder re attached his blades and made his way toward them

Raphael hissed at fighting the urge to attack him," Leo I'm letting go!"

"Don't move!", Leo yelled then got hit in the chest again.

"Shredder!", Arianna turned to see April, getting his attention she wave the tube of mutagen in the air.

"This is all that's left. "

"Little girl", Shredder hissed the jumped in front of her.

"That belongs to me!".

Arianna looked over at the guys , then saw the top part of the tower start falling.

"April look out!" Mike yelled. April was looking at the tower not realizing Shredder was running toward her, before thinking Arianna ran over and pushed her out of the way, falling down with Shredder instead.

April fell on her side and lost the mutagen out of her hand,she looked over the ledge.

"Arianna! ".

Arianna hit a few bars till getting a good grip on one, she saw the mutagen tube falling down toward Shredder dangling a few feet away.

"No you don't!", she hissed the swung herself up to reach out and grab it. Sadly he caught her by the ankle, then before catching it instead let her go to fall.

Before her heart almost fell into her stomach, Raphael caught her just in the nick of time. She grabbed onto his hand for dear life,"I got ya." he assured her.

Shredder threw one one of his blades toward Leo but he deflect it back at him with his sword, Raphael saw the opportunity and looked down at Arianna.

She knew what he was thinking,"Do it", he shook his head and swung her toward them. With everything she got, Arianna kicked her heel onto the blade sticking into his helmet and pierced inside his skull.

Shredders body went limp and fell, Raphael saw his body falling then looked to her " That's my girl."

When getting themselves hoisted back up, April helped her up onto a railing, then suddenly the thing started tipping forward again, before thinking of a way off it began falling.

Arianna and April held onto the railings an each other for impact," I think this is it, guys. Does anyone have anything they wanna say!? Donnie?" Leo asked

"I'm the one who licks the icing off the pop tarts in the morning and puts them back in the box!" he admits

The end of the tower hit a building and got closer to the ground.

"I so didn't understand the ending of Lost!", Mike said

"Raph!?"

It took him a second to get his attention.

"I just... uh, uh... If this our last moment together, I just want you guys to know I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so hard on you! Ugh. Everytime I pushed you I... I threatened you, I yelled at you, I pushed you beyond your limits, it's because I believe in you! I believe in each one of you! I believe in you spirit and your intelligence and your potential!

And every time I talked about walking away it was because I was scared! I just didn't think I was good enough to stand by your side and call you family, and say to you, I love you! I love you guys so much!". He closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground.

" Raph... we made it." Donnie said in relief

"You crying?" Mike asked

Arianna saw a tear coming down his face, "No, twinkle head. It's just a little dusty out here.", he lied trying to play it out.

She couldn't help but smile at the heartfelt thing he said, but the started coughing.

April looked down to see blood dripping down her chin, "Arianna. . Oh my god!"

"Guys this way..come on", Donnie opened a manhole for an escape route, Raphael grabbed Arianna from her and went down.

Arianna began to feel she was about to faint , everything was slowly slipping from her grasp.

" . . ." she weased

"It's okay Arianna. .I got you..I got you. ", was the last thing he said before she blacked out.


	18. Sensual pleasure

A few days passed after everything had happened, Splinter was saved by the Mutagen April had managed to save from the lab.

Arianna was at April's recovering from her injuries,Leo would stopped by a few times with Donnie and Mike to check up on her to make sure there wasn't anything wrong.

Raphael came by during the night while she was asleep. The feeling of self quilt filled his mind every time he saw her bandages on her arm and side.

April told him they were almost done healing up, but that it hurt her to move around. He'd make sure to not wake her up while tenderly touching her head, sometimes she'd say things in her sleep fits, he couldn't make out what she was saying but didn't bother worrying about it.

When it was close to the end of the week all four of them came by while April was done cooking dinner, Mikey was the first one to help himself while Leo and Donnie talked to April.

"How's she looking so far?", Leo asked

"She's actually healing up very well, I had Vernon help me remove the stitches in her shoulder and side. Other than that she's fully recovered.", she said

She saw Raphael looking in the room where Arianna was,"How's he holding up at home?"she asked Leo in concern.

He looked back and sighed "Sometimes he doesn't sleep, always wanting to be out the house. But I know he's still upset about what happened."

Donnie went over to where Mikey was and tried stopping him from eating all the food, April smiled and thought of something.

"Why don't we have a movie night at your guys place, I'll buy the Pizza, she insisted, they all looked at her.

Leo thought for minute, before he could agree Mikey beat him to the punch.

"Hell yea I'm down for some movies and pizza. As long as i can cuddle up with you. " he teased.

She shook her head and went to her room to grab her purse and a change of clothes , before leaving through the front she went over to Raphael still standing by Arianna's door.

Raphael felt a hand touch his arm and looked to see April,they both looked to see Arianna still sleeping.

"We're heading back to the lair, when she wakes up you guys can meet up with us, OK?"she said with a smile.

He nodded in response, then waited till hearing the door close he walked in the room.

Grabbing a seat by the bed he watched her sleeping face, she looked calm and peaceful. Seeing her well and safe made him happy, just knowing that she was in good hands. He wished she was awake so he could hold her in his arms, to kiss her and show how sorry he felt about what happened.

Thinking about her holding him and feeling skin to skin contact made him groan a bit loud, he looked quickly to see if she woke up. Her body moved under the blankets but her eyes remained close, in relief he sighed quietly, staring at her his curiosity started to overwhelm him.

While trying not to make much noise he stood over her and slowly pulled the blanket off, revealing that she only had on her sports bra and panties. He turned away in heat of seeing that before looking back to see the wounds on her slightly fading away.

Staring at her made his mind go crazy of what he wanted to do, her body was perfect in every detail, the girls that he'd see on TV were like skeleton stick figures, Arianna was toned, leaned and beautiful in every way possible.

He reached and softly rubbed the side of her face, surprising she leaned turned her head and kooed in his hand.

Raph held back a groan and started leaning close to her face , he stopped and stared at her soft, bite able lips. When he was about to do something he opened his eyes to see Arianna looking up at him.

"Hello Raphie boy"she said with a smirk.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, then she wrapped her arms around his necked and pulled him into a kiss.

They kissed for minutes before parting lips, both were panting and Arianna's cheeks were tinted red. Raphael tried pushing himself off the bed but felt her body clinging to his arm,feeling himself getting hard he tried to stay calm and collective.

"April and rhe guys are back at home, they're probably waiting for us." he husked out, then felt her cling his arm more.

"I want to stay a little longer, with you..please ."

Raphs heart flipped in his throat by looking at the expression she was giving him, the vibe between them was starting to heat up more and he knew that it'd be hard to control himself.

He tried to come up with something until she started kissing his arm all the way up to his neck, making him groan and grip the end of the mattress.

"Its not smart to temp me, I'm afraid I'll hurt you." He managed to groan out, she stopped under his chin and rubbed her head against him while leading his hand under her.

"I know you won't do that,I trust you."she whispered to him

He felt his hand touch between her and realized how damp she was, his self desire had taken control and he pressed her to the bed. He attacked her lips and let his hands wander her body, while biting her bottom lip he removed his stuff and threw it across the room.

The way his hands felt on her caused chills down her spine, he had trouble removing her sports bra till she stopped him,pointing to the front zipper on it. It was the kind of bra that girls with too much chest would wear, before unzipping it he looked up seeing her looking away being embarrassed.

Arianna felt the bra unzip and the air hit her skin, causing goosebumps to form. She tried covering but he pinned her arms down with one hand while the other rubbed her side and up to her breast. Making her moan and arch up against him, he smirked and leaned in her ear.

"Your fucking beautiful, shouldn't be afraid hide that from me."he growled after nipping her earlobe.

Raph felt her body shutter and she whimpered, the need inside him was aching to take her but he knew that he had to stimulate her first, or else its be like hell for her.

With a clean grab he ripped off her panties,his eyes wandered up and down her body,admiring the moonlight kissing her skin through the window. Arianna looked up at him, feeling herself get more damp between her legs.

"R..Raph.",she sighed feeling so exposed to his eyes.

He knew she wanted him but it was fun seeing her like this, it was new for her and himself. Feeling her soft skin against his hand he roamed up to massage her breasts, she arched her back when he started squezzing.

"If only you could see how delicious you look right now.." he said against her ear while sliding his other hand down and slipping inside her.

She yelped out in a soft cry, felling his finger slowly move around her while the other played with her sensitive bud. Hearing her moan and melt under him made his groin throb in agony, he knew she was almost stimulated enough but the reaction from her was irresistibly hot.

When she felt him release her arms, she thought he left but then felt him go low on her. Before trying to say something she felt his mouth against her sensitive area, she gasped out and tried pushing his head away.

" .. Raphael wait don.. ah!."she whimpered while covering her eyes.

Raph chuckled at her self nervousness, bringing her closer to his lips he slip his tongue in her, causing to arch her back and cry out.

Arianna felt her inner core begin to feel funny,like something was about to happen. Her head tilted back and placed her hands over his head.

"R..Raph stop..somet.. gOd.."she cried out.

Knowing what she's trying to say, he gave her a last stroke of his tongue before biting her clitirous. Feeling her legs shake and squeeze his head, her body shook after she climaxed and her vision blurred up.

She panted while trying to collect her words to speak, Raph crawled up above her and had a cheeky smile on his face.

"You're..an asshole.",she managed to say.

"Only for you..."he husked against her cheek with a sly grin.

She smacked the back of his head lightly, feeling his chuckle against her stomach, the way she stared at him with those eyes were like stars.

He couldn't wait any longer , pulling her into a deep kiss he began roaming his hand down on her,Arianna began feeling something move against her folds.

Getting nervous she pushed him away, he saw the worried expression on her face.

" Are you having second thoughts" he asked

"No No, I mean...believe Raphael I want you. really I do. Its just that..." She tried saying but looked away embarrassed while blushing.

Knowing what she trying to say he caressed her face softly and kissed her.

Pulling away he saw the desired look in her eyes, but also fear.

" I know you're scared, believe I am too. But we won't know unless we try. I'd never want to hurt you.", she leaned her forehead against his .

"I know that, just..go slow for me." she said softly before kissing him. Raph deepened the kiss while leaning her back on the bed, her arms were wrapping around his neck and body began calming down.

Seeing the right moment he held onto her waist then lined himself against her entrance, Arianna felt his mouth trailing down her neck when something started sliding down inside.

Tears prickled down her face and she whimpered against his chest, he felt her arms tighten around him. Raph leaned his head towards hers breathing heavy ,he stayed motionless letting her get used to his size.

Trying to contain himself he stared down at her, seeing pain in her face, he felt bad.

"I know it hurts.. I'm sorry..." he said kissing her tears away and rubbing her back

Whimpering in response she kissed him back to make the pain go away, he sensed her body calming back down and looked to see the pain in her face start to fade.

Before kissing her neck and collar bone he began to move slowly, trying to take it easy before going further. She felt amazing around him, his hands gripped her waist and he buried his face into her neck.

She was gasping from the stinging sensation before it began to feel good, not knowing that it'd feel this way, though the pain still lingered a little it was covered by his touch and kiss.

When he decided to move a little faster her cell phone buzzes on the desk beside the bed,she tried to grab it before Raph caught her wrist.

"Let it go to voice mail", he growled before attacking her lips.

April heard her phone go to voicemail and hung up,realizing what that means she smiled to herself.

"So you finally did it Raphael."She thought to herself.


	19. Never let go

April's whole apartment space echoed with their moans and cries, Raph was kissing everything his mouth could reach while thrusting into Arianna.

Her hands were roaming his neck to head, Raphael was holding her waist and the bed post.

Looking up Arianna could see lust in his eyes while he stared down at her.

"Raphael.."she gasped out when he thrusted deeper.

Raph growled at the way she said his name, he pressed down body against her ,but not enough to crush her and started nipping her skin.

Arianna could feel his teeth leaving marks on her chest and shoulder, when doing that he could feel that she was clamping tighter around him

Her body arched up to him in need of more, with a groan he turned both of them over so she was sitting on him while he leaned against the post

In the moonlight her skin and hair glisseled, and lips were swollen from him kissing so rough.

Removing a strand of hair from her eyes he stared into them, rubbing his hands along her back he brought his head to her chest.

"You don't know how long I've dreamt of this."he said in a rasped voice

Arianna didn't know how respond , all she could do was kiss him with as much passion.

Raph moved her body a little making her gasp and buck her hips, looking into her pleading face he gave her what she asked.

He wrapped his arms around Arianna and buck his hips into hers, her back arched at the unbearable sensation.

Arianna's mind and body were in deep ecstasy, feeling him inside made every inch her body ache in sweet bliss.

"R...Raphael!", Arianna panted when his mouth and tongue lapped on her breasts, she held tightly at his broad shoulders.

When she was pressed down on him he groaned at the feel of her nails scratching down his chest, Arianna felt him speeding up, holding onto him for dear life.

Suddenly feeling the build up in her groin started to form again.

"Go..d! , I,'m !",she moaned out while her face against his neck.

He looked up to see her face in need of release,"Arianna.. I.I love you!"

Feeling himself getting close he also felt her walls tightening, Arianna felt tears forming in her eyes.

" I.I. love you too!", she muffled cried in his neck while feeling herself and him climax together.

He held onto her tight for a while till feeling his body relax, they were both breathing heavy and coated in sweat.

Raphael pushed her away a bit so they could look at each other, her face was flushed while his was exhausted but relaxed. He watched her smile and leaned his head toward hers.

"So..what's going to happen now?" he asked curiously.

Arianna stared out at the moon for a moment then looked down at him, gently she caressed the top of his head.

"I don't know, this all new for me too, but i know that I do love you." she said.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, their hearts beating in sync with each others.

Everything seemed different now, both of them had no idea how to act about this,buy surely things will fall inti place.

No matter what happens now, I'll never let you go.


End file.
